


Apple of Her Eye

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all teachers can say that they taught superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple of Her Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



Eleanor Appleby always worried whenever she saw one of her students rush out of the classroom with a poorly-thought-out excuse. Not only because she knew that they were far more intelligent than the excuses they were coming up with showed, but also because she had some idea of what it was that they were doing. Well-behaved straight-A students did not suddenly turn into delinquents. Not all of them, and not in a group.

Especially not after they had all started color-coding their outfits.

Admittedly, the first time she’d seen it happened, she had been confused, and extremely concerned. Jason, Trini and the others had all been such excellent students - it was extremely odd for them to start being late to class, and their quality of homework had taken a decided dip for the first few weeks after the Power Rangers had appeared. Even Billy had missed the occasional question.

It was only when Tommy had joined them and started wearing green, and then white, that she had been sure. Her students were the Power Rangers.

It was unthinkable, but somehow it made sense. They had always been such model students. And now they were heroes. And she... she was a part of it, in some small way. It wasn’t every teacher who could say that they had taught superheroes, after all.

So she let it slide. Occasionally she gave them extra credit for their assignments, or didn’t assign them detention after they were late for class yet again. She did everything that she could to make sure that she and the other teachers made it so that they would have the easiest time possible.

If these teenagers were going to defend Earth after school, the least that she could do would be to make sure that she could help them as much as she could. Making their lives easier was just her way of thanking them for all that they were doing in protecting the Earth.

Still, you would think that they could come up with a better excuse for why they kept running out of class. But it was comforting as well... even as superheroes, her students were only human.


End file.
